


Couch Cuddles

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: Peter and Stiles relax after a date.





	Couch Cuddles

The date had been perfect that night and Stiles sighed in content as they settled down on Peter's couch. His thoughts automatically went to how well their relationship had progressed in the last year and he couldn't help the smile that graced his features. "I take it you liked the date tonight?" Peter had taken a quick shower as he had the towel wrapped around his waist. Stiles licked his lips at the sight and he smiled more to Peter.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I have?" Stiles asked as Peter took a couple steps forward. He gently gripped Stiles' chin in his hand and leaned down to kiss him. Stiles hummed against his mouth and kissed back as he let a hand dance its way up Peter's abdomen. Peter snatched his hand and pressed it to his lips to give a delicate kiss. "Peter..." Stiles said softly and the other glanced to him. "I love you..." 

Peter kept looking at him and he smiled to him. "I love you too." He leaned forward again and kissed Stiles before going to sit beside him. 

He pulled his lover into his lap and kept their lips connected as his hands began to roam underneath his shirt. Stiles gasped when Peter's fingers ran across his nipples then proceeded back to twist them between his fingers. Peter then kissed down from his mouth to let dark marks blossom onto Stiles' neck. "You're all mine..." Peter murmured into his neck as he pressed his thumbs into Stiles' nipples causing him to cry out. "Only I can make you feel like this, right Stiles?" Stiles nodded and moaned out when Peter rolled his hips up. "I love how easily I can get you aroused... I love seeing you beg for more." Peter purred out as he kissed down to Stiles' collarbone.

Stiles let his arms circle around Peter's neck and his hands tangled up into his hair. "God please keep talking..." Peter growled softly as he lapped at a particular mark right on Stiles' right shoulder. He ran his hands down from Stiles' chest to his sides and he ran his hands down to settle on Stiles' hips. "Peter..." Stiles let a pretty low moan roll off his tongue causing Peter to roll his hips up into him. Stiles knew his voice and moans of pleasure always got to Peter so he always used them to his advantage. "More.... Please..." Stiles couldn't help but beg as he let his eyes close slightly.

Peter groaned as he ran his hands down his back to his ass for a firm grope. "You want me so badly tonight don't you?" Peter nipped at a few places on Stiles' neck before pulling away to take Stiles' shirt off. He kissed his chest and let his tongue wrap around a nipple before bringing it into his mouth to suck on. Stiles groaned and he gripped Peter's hair causing a growl from the wolf.  Peter licked at it couple more times before he proceeded to the other and began to move so Stiles was underneath him on the couch. He let his hands rest just beside Stiles' hips as he began to make his way down his body. Sucking on certain parts of Stiles' body causing low sweet moans to come from him. Peter growled at a particular hard tug on his hair and he kissed Stiles' erection through his jeans.

Stiles groaned to the minimal contact and whimpered in his need. Peter smirked and undid Stiles' button and zipper with only his mouth. He pulled the jeans down slowly before slipping them all the way off and he let them fall into the ground with the shirt. Peter licked his lips and leaned down to mouth at the bulge through Stiles' thin boxer briefs. "Fuck me already, Peter." Stiles moaned and tilted his hips up to try to get more contact. Peter merely chuckled though and pinned his hips down with a deep purr.

"Be patient, my pretty little thing." Peter cooed as he kissed at Stiles hip. He pulled the underwear down painfully slow causing Stiles to groan in annoyance. Peter smirked more as he slipped them off and ran a finger up his erection. 

"S-Stop teasing damn it." Stiles muttered as Peter let his fingers skim up and down the hardened cock. He smiled slightly as he watched Stiles squirm under his touch. He brushed a finger past his entrance causing another low moan to slip past as he watched Stiles' chest rise and fall in time to his panting. Peter smiled when Stiles glanced to him and he wrapped his hand around Stiles. He slipped forward then leaned down as he began to pump at Stiles' erection. His moans swallowed up by the deep kiss Peter pressed to his lips. He twisted his hand and let his thumb rub into the tip which caused Stiles to arch his body up into Peter's for more flesh on flesh contact.

Peter nipped and kissed Stiles' lips making him pay more attention to what was going on near his face rather than where his cock was at. Peter sped up his movement as he continued to leave Stiles' fluffy lips a bruising color. Stiles moaned out particularly loud and Peter slipped his hand off only to receive a low whine. He chuckled while kissing Stiles on the mouth again and again. "I should prep you..." He said as he went to reach over for the lube. Stiles groaned and pulled him close for another deep kiss.

"Just fuck me already..." Stiles whispered into his ear with a pant.

"I need to prep you or it'll hurt, Stiles." Peter kissed at his cheek then trailed down to his neck. "As much as I love the idea of ripping you apart with my cock, I'd rather not tonight." Stiles groaned softly and Peter threw his towel to the ground which had fallen from his waist onto the couch. He slid off Stiles underwear and let them land with the rest of his clothing before going to smear some lube on his fingers. "Ready?" Stiles nodded eagerly and Peter let his fingers circle the ring of muscle before pushing in a single digit. He slipped it all the way in and he curled it up. Stiles moaned out as it brushed up against his prostate and Peter smirked. He let the finger slip in and out before slipping in the next one. Stiles moaned out as Peter began to stretch him and he'd curl his fingers up from time to time.

"You look so tasty spread out like this." Peter told him as he went to slip another finger in. Stiles moaned out more as he began to thrust the fingers in and out of him, hitting his prostate every so often. Stiles would call his name out with each hit and he'd also arch his body slightly off the couch. "I think you're prepared well enough." It was once again that Peter kept Stiles from his oncoming orgasm and he whimpered to the empty filling. Peter hushed him before slicking up his own erection with the rest that remained on his fingers and a bit extra from the tube. "Ready?" Stiles nodded and let Peter push his legs up. They rested on Peter's shoulders as he lined himself up.

Slowly he pushed into Stiles, letting him get used to him little by little before settling all the way inside of him. Stiles took a deep sharp breath in with a low moan escaping. "G-God you're big..." Stiles mumbled and shifted on the couch. Peter watched and he let his hand wrap around Stiles' cock. Then Stiles moaned as Peter began to move his hand and move at the same time. "Y-You usually don't d-do that!" Stiles moaned out loudly and bucked his hips without meaning to. Peter smirked as he sped up his thrusts inside of Stiles.

He let a hand grip onto Stiles' hip as he continued to thrust into him. Stiles felt his stomach tighten and he moaned out Peter's name loudly as he came between them. "Glad you are enjoying yourself." He said to Stiles as he went to milk Stiles through the rest of his orgasm. He kept fucking him though with a low growl. "But I'm not finished yet." He purred then his thrusts got rougher.

"P-Peter!!" Stiles whined out as he moved his hands. He went to grip onto Peter's biceps as he moaned out to the rough thrusting. He felt the hands on his hips slide up and one encircled his throat. A low throaty moan left him as Peter applied pressure and kept fucking him.

Stiles moaned out loudly as he felt Peter speed up and he grabbed onto Peter's wrist. He arched his body off the bed with a loud whiny moan as he came again. Peter groaned to the feeling and thrust a few more times before coming inside of him.

* * *

Stiles panted as he laid on the couch with semen slowly leaking out of him and on his stomach. "You look like you had the best fuck tonight, too." Peter teased as he went to clean Stiles up. "Let's cuddle for a bit then shower, alright?" Peter asked and all Stiles did was nod in return.

Peter finished cleaning Stiles up then he cleaned himself up before he went to spoon Stiles on the couch. He pulled the other close who groaned softly. "Thank you... Your cuddles are so nice." Stiles hummed lowly.

"Thank you. And I love your cuddles too." Peter told Stiles and pulled him closer. He smiled to how relaxed Stiles got with him and he kept him close. 

"Best day ever." Stiles mumbled then yawned and Peter chuckled.

"Yes, it was the best day ever." Peter repeated and he kissed the top of Stiles' head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More stories!


End file.
